wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Jueelya Daraich
Jueelya Daraich is a Daemon Prince(ss) of Slaanesh and a close ally of the Artists of Agony Chaos Warband. History Early Life Jueelya was born on Dragoste at an unknown time. At some point in her youth she joined a growing Chaos Cult and began to work her way up through the ranks, so that by the time she became an adult she had already replaced the former leader and set herself up as Demagogue. With unprecedented speed, her cult managed to infiltrate and take control of Havilah, the capital city. Jueelya placed herself in the inner circle of the world's rulers, and one by one converted them to her cause. The cult spread across the other cities and within a few years the entire planet fell under Jueelya's control. The Artists of Agony The events that led to her ascension to Daemon Prince began with the arrival of Iccabod Dael and his warband, the Artists of Agony. Still reeling from their defeat at the hands of the Imperium and following the whispers of Chaos, the Marines sought refuge on Dragoste. Extremely pleased and exceedingly willing, Jueelya invited the Artists to dwell on her world for as long as they wished. Personality Disturbingly and eerily cheery at almost all times, Jueelya projects a sense of affability to both friend and foe. Even when angered she still acts cheerily and focuses on the pleasure she receives from causing pain and destruction. Jueelya is something of a kleptomaniac and has a love for music. Abilities *'Daemonic Physique': Being a Daemon Prince, Jueelya's has an enhanced physique and has gained several natural weapons. **'Bladed Arms': Jueelya's preferred weapons are her six bladed arms, four of which emerge from the massive horns on her torso and two from her hips. These are sharp enough to cut through Adeptus Astartes armor and can damage vehicles with ease. **'Whip Tail': Tipped with a large axe-like blade, Jueelya's tail is long and makes a very effective melee weapon. **'Agility': Despite her size and bulk, Jueelya is quite fast and is capable of leaping incredible distances. **'Delightful Agonies': As a Daemon Prince of Slaanesh, Jueelya has an extremely high pain tolerance and can shrug off injuries. *'Cacophonic Chour': Jueelya is capable of letting out a deafening howl/scream that sounds as if there are a hundred voices screaming in unison. Hearing this can be disorienting, and without proper protection can lead to deafness. *'Phantasmagoria': Jueelya can create illusions, most commonly recreating her original human form, in order to deceive and bait her enemies. *'Symphony of Pain': By unhinging her jaw to an unnatural angle, Jueelya can spit raw Chaos energy. Gallery JueelyaHandrawn.jpeg|Jueelya as drawn by the author Jueelya.JPG|Trampling a Caustic Cherubim marine Artists_of_Agony_and_DP_Jueelya.JPG|With some of the Artists of Agony Jueelya_and_Cultists.jpg|With members of her Chaos Cult Behind the Scenes *Jueelya was named by and very loosely based on a friend of the author. *Jueelya's model was constructed from three Daemonettes, a Tyranid Hive Tyrant and pieces from a Chaos Chariot. She was painted in Daemonette Hide, Genestealer Purple, Sybarite Green, blue-green, gold and ivory. The base consists of a generic Space Marine and plenty of green stuff. Category:Zombiejiger Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Characters Category:Daemons